oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans D. Cobalt
| occupation = | residence = | alias = The Dreadnought | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 38 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = November 1st | height = 14'2" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Hans D. Cobalt otherwise known as The Dreadnought is a Revolutionary Army officer. He is most famous for his truly monstrous natural strength and extremely intimidating presence. He got his alias from the fear he inspires, comparing him to a fully armed machine of death as well as the large coat he always wears. History Early Life Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Hans D. Cobalt is an extremely powerful man born with an extremely powerful body. Not to mention going through hellish training since the age of 20. His strength has inspired legends about him, some saying that he could accomplish what Whitebeard could without the use of a devil fruit. His footsteps are said to shake the earth and his fists are said to be akin to meteors. In reality the legends aren't too far off. Hans is absurdly strong, strong enough to easily lift and throw a marine battleship with relative ease. On other occasions he as been seen punching and island with enough force that it fractured at the point of his punch and sunk further into the sea, grabbing and flipping a giant, and kicking a very large hole in a far off battle ship from an island. Though his body is not only strong in terms of force, it is also strong in terms of durability. Swords, cannon and bullets even when imbued with haki fail to scratch his body. On most occasion they will simply break or ricochet off of him. His hide isn't just thick to sharp and blunt objects though, it's also strong against the elements. The intense heat produced by both fire and explosions fails to phase Hans. His body isn't even burned. In terms of cold Hans is the same way, it's more like a cool breeze than a frigid wind. Though he is extremely resistant to the elements he is not immune to them. Extreme heat and cold can damage his body, however Hans has never encountered these conditions. Hans is surprisingly also extremely fast, mostly due to how strong he is. He can kick off the ground with enough force to propel him fast enough to cause a sonic boom. He can also kick with enough force to walk through the sky itself, out speeding birds in their own element. He can also use his kicks to move in the ocean, surpassing even fishmen in speed within the water. Haki Busoshoku Haki *'Busoshoku: Koka': Kenbunshoku Haki Techniques *'Galleon Drop': This is one of Hans' techniques where he grabs an object or person before propelling himself high into the air. He then constantly kicks towards the ground, usually reaching supersonic speeds before slamming into it. This technique was named by onlookers when Hans ripped a galleon from the sea before propelling himself into the air. He then charged downwards using the force created by his kicks and smashed the ship into a nearby island, scattering it to pieces. * Tools Seastone Battle Suit Hans' entire getup from his hat to his boots, to his gloves are all create with seastone in them. This means that he's armored from head to to with diamond hard armor that negates devil fruit attacks. However it only protects what it covers. The armor was specially made for him as since it is created with large amounts of seastone it is much heavier than normal clothes. On Hans though, it feels as if he's barely wearing anything. Hans uses this suit to mainly combat devil fruit users as it allows him to get past whatever powers they have and hit them without having to deal with things such as logia forms. As the entire suit is created with seastone, Any part of Hans' body could be a lethal blow to devil fruit users. Quotes Trivia * Category:Male Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Remnants of the Revolutionary